Digimon Brasil - Site Lançado
Agumon - Wikimon Agumon From Wikimon Jump to: navigation, search AGUMON Level Child 1 Type Reptile 1 Attribute Vaccine 1 Field Metal Empire 2 Nature Spirits 3 Virus Busters 4 Unknown 5 Min Weight 20g 15g 6 7 Subspecies/Variations • Agumon (2006 Anime Version) • Agumon (Black) • Agumon Hakase • Bushi Agumon • Clear Agumon • Dot Agumon • Santa Agumon • Toy Agumon • Toy Agumon (Black) • Yuki Agumon • Yuki Agumon (2006 Anime Version) X-Antibody • Agumon X-Antibody List of Digimon アグモン レベル 成長期 1 型（タイプ） 爬虫類型 1 属性 ワクチン 1 フィールド ＭＥ 2 ＮＳｐ 3 ＶＢ 4 ＵＫ 5 最低体重 20g 15g 6 7 亜種・変形 • アグモン • アグモン(黒) • アグモン博士 • ブシアグモン • クリアアグモン • ドットアグモン • サンタアグモン • トイアグモン • トイアグモン (黒) • ユキアグモン • ユキアグモン X抗体 • アグモンX抗体 List of Digimon Special/Signature Moves Special/Signature Moves (other Digimon) Forms Forms (other Digimon) Equipment Equipment (other Digimon) Contents 1 Attack Techniques 2 Evolutions 2.1 Evolves From 2.2 Evolves To 3 Appearances 3.1 Anime 3.1.1 Digimon Adventure (Movie) 3.1.2 Digimon Adventure & Digimon Adventure 02 3.1.3 Digimon Adventure: Our War Game 3.1.4 Digimon Adventure 02: Diablomon Strikes Back 3.1.5 Digimon Tamers 3.1.6 Digimon Frontier 3.1.7 Digimon Savers 3.1.8 Digimon Xros Wars 3.2 Manga 3.2.1 Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 3.2.2 Digimon Next 3.3 Video Games 3.3.1 Digital Monster Ver. S 3.3.2 Digimon World 3.3.3 Digital Monster Ver. WonderSwan 3.3.4 Digimon Adventure: Anode Tamer & Cathode Tamer 3.3.5 Digimon Adventure 02: D1 Tamers 3.3.6 Digimon World: Digital Card Battle 3.3.7 Digimon World 2 3.3.8 Digimon World: Digital Card Arena 3.3.9 Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit 3.3.10 Digimon Tamers: Battle Evolution 3.3.11 Digimon World 3 3.3.12 Digital Monster: D-Project 3.3.13 Digimon Racing 3.3.14 Digimon Battle Chronicle 3.3.15 Digimon World X 3.3.16 Digimon Story: Lost Evolution 3.3.17 Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue & Red 3.3.18 Digimon World Re:Digitize 3.4 Virtual Pets 3.4.1 Digital Monster Ver. 1 3.4.2 Digivice Version 1 & Version 2 3.4.3 Digimon Pendulum ZERO Virus Busters 3.4.4 D-Arc Version 1.0 & Version 1.5 3.4.5 Pendulum Progress 1.0 Dragon's Roar 3.4.6 D-Scanner 2.0 3.4.7 Digimon Mini Ver. 1.0 3.4.8 Digimon Xros Loader 3.5 TCG 4 Image Gallery 4.1 Artwork 4.2 Video Games 4.3 Virtual Pets 5 Additional Information Profile Digital Monster Digimon Pendulum Digimon Mini 成長して二足歩行ができるようになった、は虫類型デジモン。まだまだ成長途中なので力も弱いが、性格はかなりどうもうで恐い物知らず。口から火炎の息『ベビーフレイム』をはき敵を攻撃する。 デジタルモンスター 成長して二足歩行ができるようになった、は虫類型デジモン。 まだまだ成長途中なので力も弱いが、性格はかなりどうもうで恐い物知らず。 口から火炎の息『ベビーフレイム』をはき敵を攻撃する。 デジモンペンデュラム 小型の恐竜の様な姿をした爬虫類型デジモン。まだ成長途中なので力も弱いが強気な性格で、その勇敢さで危機を脱することもある。必殺技は、口から火炎の息『ベビーフレイム』を吐き、敵を攻撃する。 デジモンミニ Name: Agumon IPA: Kanji/Kana: アグモン DigiLetters: | Agu May come from aguagu (「アグアグ」) which is the sound of biting. Year Active 1997 Anime/Manga Digimon Adventure (Movie) Game/V-Pet Digital Monster Ver. 1 Card St-1 Attack Techniques Name Translation Kanji/Kana Romanization Dub Description Baby Flame 1 ベビーフレイム Bebī Fureimu Pepper Breath Releases a fiery blast from its mouth. Spitfire 8 スピットファイア Supittofaia Spits out fireballs. Battle Hawk 91 バトルホーク Batoru Hōku Brandishes an axe made of Chrome Digizoid. Cross Fight 3 クロスファイト Kurosu Faito Viciously bites the enemy. Surudoi Tsume 1 Sharp Claws するどいツメ N/A Claw Attack Tear into the enemy with its razor-sharp claws. Mach Jab マッハジャブ Mahha Jabu A punch thrown faster than the eyes can see. Mach Jab Combo マッハジャブコンボ Mahha Jabu Konbo Throws punches faster than the eyes can see. Dynamite Kick ダイナマイトキック Dainamaito Kikku While aerial, the user drop kicks its opponent. Uppercut アッパーカット Appākatto Throws a mean uppercut. Evolutions Evolves From Digitama Gigimon7 Koromon101112 Nyaromon13 Evolves To Agnimon14 Airdramon7 Angemon15 Birdramon1116 Boarmon17 Centalmon1811 Devidramon19 Devimon1220 Fladramon21 Flare Lizarmon22 Garurumon23 Golemon24 Gorimon25 Greymon10111226272829303132 Greymon (Black)33 Growmon34 Growmon (Data)35 Ice Devimon36 Igamon37 Kyubimon38 Leomon39404142 Leomon X-Antibody43 Magnamon44 Maildramon45 Meramon1811124647 Metal Greymon Metal Greymon (Virus)48 Monochromon11 (Jogressed with or without Gottsumon) Nanimon11 Numemon121149 Omegamon (with Gabumon)50 Scumon11 Seadramon51 Seadramon X-Antibody5253 Sepikmon54 Stingmon5556 Tailmon57 Togemon58 Tortamon59 Tyranomon121160616263 V-dramon64 XV-mon6566 War Greymon67 Appearances Anime Digimon Adventure (Movie) Agumon evolved from Koromon, who evolved from Botamon after hatching from the Digitama, and eating some candy bars. This Agumon was much bigger, and blew a lot of stuff up before it battled Parrotmon, evolved to Greymon, destroyed Parrotmon, and disappeared. Digimon Adventure & Digimon Adventure 02 Agumon from Digimon Adventure Agumon is the partner Digimon of Yagami Taichi. In The Clashing Ultimates! War Greymon VS Metal Garurumon the battle shown in the Digimon Adventure (Movie) was shown, but this time the Chosen witnessed how Parrotmon and Greymon were brought back to the Digital World. Digimon Adventure: Our War Game Taichi's partner. Entered the internet to exterminate Diablomon. Digimon Adventure 02: Diablomon Strikes Back Taichi's partner. Goes after Diablomon again. Warp Jogress Evolves with Gabumon into Omegamon. Destroyed Diablomon, but the Kuramon he released entered the Real World, and combined into Armagemon. Omegamon failed to defeat him, so he gave his strength to Imperialdramon in the form of a sword, awakening Imperialdramon Paladin Mode. Digimon Tamers When designing Guilmon in the first episode Takato noted he would make it more powerful than Agumon. Later in a flashback during The Name is Dukemon! Holy Mega Evolution, an Agumon action figure can be seen in Takato's room. Digimon Frontier Some Agumon made cameo appearances in the background of Akiba Market, during both visits. Digimon Savers During a flashback from Saber Leomon, Agumon were seen to be among the Digimon who were victims to a group of humans who came into the Digital World and started mercilessly deleting Digimon 10 years ago. Digimon Xros Wars On the first episode, Taiki is in a dream where a mysterious army is battling against Taiki's Digimon army. Agumon is part of that army. It also appears in one of Taiki's DigiMemory set found in Island Zone. Manga Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Some Agumon were being trained by Leo in the courtyard of Holy Angel Castle. It is also mentioned by Taichi that Zeromaru had evolved from an Agumon. Digimon Next Agumon is the partner of Tatsuno Tsurugi. Video Games Digital Monster Ver. S Digimon World Agumon is one of the first two partner Digimon Hiro can choose from along with Gabumon. Digital Monster Ver. WonderSwan Digimon Adventure: Anode Tamer & Cathode Tamer Agumon is the first Digimon that Akiyama Ryo encounters, and thus the player's first available Digimon to battle with. Digimon Adventure 02: D1 Tamers Digimon World: Digital Card Battle Digimon World 2 Agumon is the mascot of the Gold Hawk Guard Tamer team and your first Digimon if you choose to join them. He can evolve into Greymon. His technique, Baby Flame, costs 8 MP and is a single-enemy attack. Digimon World: Digital Card Arena Agumon is the first opponent in Beginner City's Battle Arena. The same Agumon evolves into Metal Greymon and fights you as the last opponent in Wiseman Tower's Battle Arena; Greymon and fights you in Beginner City's Battle Arena, War Greymon and fights you as the last opponent in the second-to-last Wiseman Tower's Battle Arena and Beginner City's Battle Arena; and finally Omegamon and fights you as the last opponent in the last Wiseman Tower's Battle Arena. He can also be obtained as a Red Card. Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Agumon is a playble character. He can evolve to War Greymon. Digimon Tamers: Battle Evolution Agumon is a playable character and evolves to War Greymon. Digimon World 3 Agumon is an obtainable partner Digimon. He is available in the Strength set of three digimon, or you can obtain him later on by getting a data patch from Metal Greymon. Digital Monster: D-Project Digimon Racing Agumon is a playable character. Digimon Battle Chronicle Agumon is a playable character. He can evolve to Greymon, who further evolves to War Greymon. Digimon World X Agumon is one of the playable characters you can choose when playing game for first time, or when making new character. Agumon can be evolved to War Greymon after completing Undead Yard. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Agumon is the first Digimon you get. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue & Red Digimon World Re:Digitize Virtual Pets Digital Monster Ver. 1 Evolves from Koromon with 0-3 Calls. Can evolve to Greymon, Tyranomon, Devimon, Meramon or Numemon. Digivice Version 1 & Version 2 Evolves from Koromon. Can evolve to Greymon. Digimon Pendulum ZERO Virus Busters Evolves from Nyaromon with -2 Calls. Can evolve to Greymon, Leomon, Garurumon or Angemon. D-Arc Version 1.0 & Version 1.5 Agumon is an enemy Digimon in Area 1 and 2. Pendulum Progress 1.0 Dragon's Roar Evolves from Gigimon if trained in the morning. Can evolve to Greymon, Tyranomon, XV-mon, V-dramon, Growmon or Airdramon. D-Scanner 2.0 Digimon Mini Ver. 1.0 Evolves from Koromon with 0-3 Calls. Can evolve to Greymon, Garurumon, Seadramon or Numemon. Digimon Xros Loader TCG Hyper Colosseum St-1 Quote (⇨ Japanese): It loves battle! Bully! Quote (⇨ English): バトル大好き！ガキ大将！ St-227 Quote (⇨ Japanese): Its small fireballs are full of pride and have data of courage contained in them! Quote (⇨ English): 小さな火炎弾には誇り高い勇気のデータ込められている！ St-228 Quote (⇨ Japanese): It's not just lively! It is the egg from which the warrior capable of becoming the strongest will hatch! Quote (⇨ English): 元気なだけじゃない！最強になれる素質を持つ戦士の卵 St-446 Quote (⇨ Japanese): With its claws of courage, it destroys viruses and opens up the path to tomorrow! Quote (⇨ English): 明日を拓く勇気のツメで、ウィルスを破壊する！ St-497 Quote (⇨ Japanese): It hides the power of a hero, a gifted dragon in its growth phase! Quote (⇨ English): 勇者の力を秘めし、成長途中の臥竜！ St-846 Quote (⇨ Japanese): This small beast warrior occasionally shows its fierce side! Quote (⇨ English): 時には獰猛な一面も見せる、小さな獣戦士！ Bo-421 Quote (⇨ Japanese): It is a rookie from the Digimon Team that destroys evil, the 'Virus Busters'. Quote (⇨ English): 悪を滅ぼすデジモンチーム「ウィルスバスターズ」のルーキー Bo-658 Quote (⇨ Japanese): It burns with inexhaustible fighting spirit, and rowdy flame shots! Quote (⇨ English): 尽きない闘志を燃焼される、暴れん坊の火炎弾！ Bo-1128 Quote (⇨ Japanese): Armed with its sharp claws, this young dragon knows no fear! Quote (⇨ English): 鋭利なツメで武装した、恐い物知らず幼竜！ Bo-1dw 200px Quote (⇨ Japanese): － Quote (⇨ English): St-1 St-227 St-228 St-446 St-497 St-846 Bo-421 Bo-658 Bo-1128 Bo-1dw D1-28 Quote (⇨ Japanese): A Digimon with a very brave personality. Although its power is still weak as it is still growing, it won't lose to anyone in spirit. Quote (⇨ English): とても勇敢な性格の頼れるデジモン。まだまだ成長の途中なので力は弱いが、元気だけなら誰にも負けない。 D1-29 Quote (⇨ Japanese): A Digimon that hides a heated heart in its small body. It attacks its opponents with the sharp claws growing on its hands and feet, and the fire that it breathes out from its mouth. Quote (⇨ English): 小さな体に熱い心を秘めたデジモン。両手足に生えている鋭い爪と口から吐きだす炎で相手を攻撃する。 D2-47 Quote (⇨ Japanese): A Digimon that has a strong sense of justice. In Digimon Adventure, it fought together with its partner, Yagami Taichi, using courage as its weapon. Quote (⇨ English): 正義感あふれるデジモン。デジモンアドベンチャーではパートナーの八神太一と、勇気を武器に戦った。 DM3-01 Quote (⇨ Japanese): A small dinosaur-like Digimon. It has a courageous personality and knows no fear. It slices the enemy up with the hard, sharp claws on its hands. Quote (⇨ English): 小型の恐竜のような姿のデジモン。勇敢な性格で怖いもの知らず。両手の硬く鋭い爪で相手を切り裂く。 DC-07 Quote (⇨ Japanese): A very courageous Digimon. Although its body is small and power is weak, the high-temperature flames that it breathes out from its mouth are very powerful. Quote (⇨ English): とても勇敢なデジモン。体は小さく力も弱いが、口から吐きだす高熱の火炎は強力だ。 DC-08 Quote (⇨ Japanese): A Digimon that possesses three sharp claws. With the burning heart that it hides in its chest, it attacks without fear no matter how strong its opponent is. Quote (⇨ English): ３本の鋭い爪をもったデジモン。胸に秘めた熱い心で、どんな強敵にも恐れずにぶつかっていく。 D1-28 D1-29 D2-47 DM3-01 DC-07 DC-08 1-001 Quote (⇨ Japanese): A spirited Digimon that uses its strong claws as weapons to battle, it knows no fear. Within its small body, it hides overflowing courage and unknown possibilities of growth. Quote (⇨ English): 怖いもの知らずの性格と固いツメを武器に戦う元気なデジモン。その小さな身体の中には、溢れんばかりの勇気と未知なる成長の可能性を秘めている。 アグモン アグモン Super Digica Taisen Digimon Jintrix Image Gallery Artwork Bandai Bandai Toei Toei Bandai (Digimon Racing) Bandai (Digimon World Re:Digitize) Bandai (Digimon Mini) Video Games Digimon World Digital Monster Ver. WonderSwan Digital Monster Ver. WonderSwan (battle) Digimon Adventure 02: D1 Tamers (icon) Digimon World: Digital Card Arena (card) Digimon World: Digital Card Arena (battle portrait, English) Digimon World: Digital Card Arena (small portrait) Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer (battle) Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer (portrait) Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Digimon World 3 (map) Digital Monster: D-Project Digimon Racing (portrait) Digimon Battle Chronicle (character selection) Digimon Story: Lost Evolution (battle) Digimon Story: Lost Evolution (map) Digimon RPG Virtual Pets Digital Monster Digimon Pendulum Digivice Additional Information References Notes ↑ 1.0 1.1 1.2 1.3 1.4 St-1 ↑ St-846 ↑ 3.0 3.1 St-227 ↑ St-446 ↑ Bo-658 ↑ Agumon's Profile (Digital Monster) ↑ 7.0 7.1 7.2 Pendulum Progress 1.0 ↑ St-228 ↑ Bo-1dw ↑ 10.0 10.1 Digimon Adventure ↑ 11.0 11.1 11.2 11.3 11.4 11.5 11.6 11.7 11.8 11.9 Digimon World ↑ 12.0 12.1 12.2 12.3 12.4 12.5 Digital Monster Ver. 1 ↑ Pendulum ZERO Virus Busters ↑ Dα-557 ↑ St-236 ↑ St-85 ↑ St-467 ↑ 18.0 18.1 Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 ↑ Bo-983 ↑ Bo-2 ↑ St-873 ↑ Bo-265 ↑ St-234 ↑ St-22 ↑ Bo-19 ↑ St-2 ↑ St-91 ↑ St-232 ↑ St-233 ↑ St-447 ↑ Dw-1 ↑ St-848 ↑ St-137 ↑ Bo-407 ↑ St-465 ↑ St-87 ↑ Bo-7v ↑ St-456 ↑ St-448 ↑ Bo-1162 ↑ Bo-30t ↑ Bo-8v ↑ Sx-4 ↑ St-828 ↑ Bo-11t ↑ Bo-5 ↑ St-466 ↑ Digimon Adventure 02: "The Enemy is Metal Greymon!" ↑ Bo-63 ↑ Digimon Adventure 02: Diablomon Strikes Back ↑ Digimon Mini Ver. 1.0 ↑ Bx-20 ↑ Bx-181 ↑ Bo-517 ↑ St-253 ↑ St-115 ↑ St-850 ↑ St-10 ↑ St-944 ↑ St-143 ↑ Bo-66 ↑ Bo-1158 ↑ Bo-1197 ↑ Vj-2 ↑ St-113 ↑ St-252 ↑ Digimon Adventure: "Revival! The Devil Venom Vamdemon" ↑ Battle Hawk is Agumon's weapon in the game Digimon World X. Retrieved from "http://wikimon.net/Agumon" Categories: Digimon | Child Level | Vaccine Attribute | Reptile Type | Metal Empire | Nature Spirits | Virus Busters | Unknown | Digimon with updated attack templates | Digimon with updated TCG templates Tweet Views Page Discussion View source History Personal tools Log in / create account Tweet Navigation Main Page Community Portal Support Wikimon Recent changes Random page Forums Wikimon Help Rules List of Images Creditation < September 2011 > M T W T F S S 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 Search Affiliates Digimons World Lylat Wiki Wikibound WiKirby NIWA ...learn more! Other Digiwikis English Wikia Polish Wikia Google AdSense Toolbox What links here Related changes Special pages Printable version Permanent link This page was last modified on 4 September 2011, at 21:52. Content is available under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 Unported License. Privacy policy About Wikimon Disclaimers